This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Brushless DC electric motors are commonly employed in automotive vehicles for various pumps and actuators. I have noted that many of the brushless DC electric motors are relatively expensive and have designed a brushless DC electric motor having relatively less mass and fewer components as compared to a conventional brushless DC electric motor.